


I don't know if I like what you do to me (I'm pretty sure I do)

by Dysfunctional_butokay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Mike Hanlon, F/F, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysfunctional_butokay/pseuds/Dysfunctional_butokay
Summary: After his divorce , Richie Tozier , at age 40 moves to a new apartment. He is NOT at all whipped for this new change until he comes across a little hypochondriac who talks at 50 mph.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: fuck it gay reddie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic *oop* and I really hope y'all enjoy this lil bitch:)

"We both know this isn't working, I'm getting the papers ready"

Aged 40, Richard Tozier did not know why he wasn't upset by hearing this. It was in fact clear to both of them that this wouldn't last any long than it already had, but she definitely seemed more upset than he did. 

He and Lisa bad been together for almost 17 years , and not once had he felt a connection. Was it bad? Maybe. But he wasn't sure of a lot of things. Like why he didn't look at his wife like he should have, hell why he didn't look at women in general. Hmm, but Men, they were something interesting.

Ofcourse she was the one to kick him out, but he didn't mind that either. He called Stan to tell him about this bad- wait is the news bad? He shrugged at his own thought and dialled Stan's number. 

"Stan the man, how're you doing?" Knowing Stan for a long time now, since grade school to be specific, he felt Stan roll his eyes.  
"Cut the bullshit Tozier, what'd you call for" Richie mock-scoffed but continue anyways. "So we're splitting up and I don't have anywhere to go Stanothy dear"

So that's how he ended up at the doorstep of Stan's apartment. He hesitantly knocked on the door. Stan opened the door with a blank expression and moved aside to let Richie in. Richie mumbled a small 'thanks' and waved at Bill who was on his laptop.

"When are the papers coming in?" Bill asked not looking up from the laptop. "Maybe in a week, but I need to look for a new place before that". Stan gave Richie a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rich you know you can stay with us for as long as you want, we wouldn't mind". 

Richie gave him a fond look. "I know you wouldn't, but I need to look a place for myself, I've been thinking about it anyways Staniffer". Stan rolled his eyes , but the corners of his lips said other wise. "Well, if you want I can hell you look for a new place".

Richie considered this for a moment and then beamed at Stan who gave Richie a nudge to the shoulder. Bill giggled and nodded to Stan's words. Richie was lucky to have them and his smile showed it too.

\----------------

A week into his divorce procedures , Stan helped Richie find a new apartment much to Richie's delight. They found a one bedroom, livingroom and a spacious kitchen at a low cost.

The neighbors also gave him a warm welcome. They all seemed to fall right into their places , like pieces of a puzzle. It was like they were all simply meant to be. It always felt like home with them around. Stan and Bill too had enjoyed their company and within the first month, they all connected quickly. 

Beverly and Ben were definitely the hottest couple there , and yes , he did earn a punch to his arm when brought infront of Bill. They both had an aura that attracted Richie to them. Beverly always surprised him with the stupidest shit , from buying a tortoise that had a dick-shaped birthmark on its leg to a new piercing on her ear. Ben on the other hand was the most charming man Richie had met, he was ready to do anything for Beverly and vice-versa. 

Richie found Mike's life exciting, he'd always travel new places. Being a photographer wasn't something that took a toll on him, Mike had many stories to tell them. Whenever Mike narrated one of them, it would leave them all in a good mood, knowing Mike was doing he was incredibly passionate about.

And then there was Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak.


	2. Eddie motherfucking kaspbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about Eddie kaspbrak. Richie couldn't point it out, but Stan and Beverly were quick to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice reddie action, with richie being an obvious flirt and Eddie not seeming to mind despite his lame efforts.

Richie was now hyperventilating. He tried out more than fifty fucking shirts and Stan was a shirt away from stabbing him in the throat. "How about this one? It has little pink flamingos, see?". Stan groaned for what felt like the umpth time. 

"He won't care Trashmouth , just get ready and you'll still swoon him". Richie snapped his head back so quick that there was an audible crunch. Bill smirked at the color rising in his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about Stanothy". He grimaced when he saw the pink in his cheeks in the mirror.

Stan's face softened and he looked at Bill with a sad smile. "You know I don't mind it right? It's completely normal Rich you can't keep beating yourself up". Richie lowered his eyes to the floor. Richie was annoyed now, why did Stan have to be right. 

It was annoying, everything was at this point. He shouldn't look at Eddie the way he has been, his flirting should have been meaningless but noooooo. His mind and heart had different plans. And that's how Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak was the one thing Richie couldn't keep himself away from. Even the constant attention.

"C'mon Rich wear that shirt and let's go out". Richie sighed and wore a huge and obviously fake smile. "Pip-pip tally ho". Richie said in an awfully loud and bad British accent. Stan rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

\-----‐-------------------

Richie was a nervous wreck. Ofcourse he was. Deep down somewhere he knew Stan guessed his secret, dirty little secret. He pushed the thought away not wanting to distract himself and knocked on the door. Eddie , looking as Eddie as ever in his blue polo shirt and Jeans that unfortunately looked really really good on him.

"Hiya Eddie spaghetti, let us follow chaps in would ya". Eddie grimaced and Richie still felt his heart flutter. Dang it. "I'm not even going to ask you about that shitty accent and from now on , Stan and Bill are my only friends". Richie mocked his gasp and put his hand on his chest. Stan rolled his eyes. "If you two are done , I'd like to go inside". Bill chuckled with an amused look on his face.

They greeted the others with small waves and sprawled down. "So since it's obviously Eddie's apartment, he should choose the game for tonight's g-g-g-game night!". Mike said dramatically. Beverly nudged his shoulder and smiled. "What about the booze? Eddie you got the stash?". 

"No worries I got that covered". Everybody looked at Richie with a shocked expression but didn't say anything. It had been around three months and despite all the facade, he had a soft side kept aside for Eddie. 

Eddie beamed at Richie and with those big chocolate eyes looking at him, he could have melted right then and there. If Richie wasn't so mesmerized, he could have noticed the pinkish dust on Eddie's cheek threatening to deepen even more. Beverly shot Stan a knowing look.

Richie brought in his so called 'Tozier stash'. They all took their drinks and sprawled down in the centre of the living room. "How about monopoly?" . Everyone except Mike and Stan groaned knowing Stan always had the lead in the game. "Wasn't Edster here supposed to choose? Go on ediffer." Eddie elbowed Richie in the chest causing Ben to chuckle. "First of all don't call me that, and second of all spin the bottle"

Stan and Beverly immediately turned to look at Richie who kind of froze. "Why're you guys looking at me like that". Recovering from his state. Eddie grew red at the tip of his ears and had an amused smile."Alrighty, who's starting?".

After a couple of spins and embarrassing smooches, it was Richie's turn. He prayed to whoever's it was above to not get Eddie, otherwise he would literally burst. And ding ding ding, the bottle ofcourse stopped at Eddie. Stan chuckled loud enough for Eddie and Richie to glare at him, but he just burst out even more.

"Uhm if you wa-"

"We don't ha-"

They both started at the same time making the atmosphere even more awkward. The others watched as they started turning a darker shade than Beverly's hair. "Just get it done already". Bill chimed up releasing some of the growing tension. 

Eddie slowly made his way up to Richie who seemed to turn red by the second. When they were just an inch apart they both looked at each others lips. Richie involuntarily licked his lips causing Eddie's breathing to stutter. He moved and pressed his lips to Richie's causing Richie to gasp before acting on.

It wasn't the electricity that they expected, but more soft , calm and grounding. Their tongues soon started to meet and were butter soft against each other. It seemed like what felt for hours before breaking apart for air. They looked into each others eyes, lost before Richie got up and rushed out of the Apartment.

.


	3. I don't mind going anywhere with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Richie realizes his feeling for Eddie and he doesn't regret it as much as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They basically get their shit together and the losers are very supportive!!

He fumbled with the keys and opened the door. 'Did i just do that'. He thought to himself. Richie felt the air had been sucked out of him. Wait, was the room spinning? He didn't even know at this point. Why did he kiss back. More importantly Eddie must be disgusted by him now.He tried everything to not let it show, but every second with Eddie felt different. Not like his second with Stan , Ben, Mike, Beverly, Bill or Beverly. They were all so important to him, real friends who really cared for him and not the ones that stuck with him for their own good. He wondered what changed so quickly in the past three months with them , with Eddie. Maybe it was the soft glances, or that he was a little spitball of fire that Richie adored so much. He let out a wet chuckle at the thought. It was always Eddie who was ready to listen to Richie at any time of the day and night. Eddie was always the one who comforted when he had problems he didn't want anyone else to know. It was Eddie. It was Eddie from the start. And it was going to be Eddie at the end. 

Richard Tozier , at age 40 , realized his feelings for a Man, Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak to be specific. 

Just then the door opened and Eddie came in , with a concerned look all over his face. His eyes were glistening, and he still looked so beautiful with the tears flowing down his cheeks. He walked up to Richie and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry Rich, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable". He said between hiccups. His eyes now bloodshot from the tears and Richie felt like he couldn't move. "I'm so sorry , it's just that I can't keep things to myself and I didn't want to scare you away because holy shit these past few months have been hectic and you genuinely helped me be sane". He let out a dry laugh. "I wish I was better at confront-"

He was cut off by Richie crashing their lips together. Eddie gasped into his mouth but kissed back immediately. Their kiss was just like the first. Calm , soft but desperate. Richie shot his eyes open. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry Eds I-". "Shut up 'Chee". He brought their mouths together and this time they were chasing each other. Richie's hand slid down to Eddie's waist and Eddie brought his hand to Richie's neck. When the broke off for air, their foreheads kissed. "Is it too late to tell you that you're a better kisser than your mom". Eddie groaned but chuckled . "Beep-fucking-beep Rich". Richie smiled when Eddie ave him a small peck on his cheek.

When they both walked in the room with their hands intertwined , Stan and Beverly broke out into the widest smiles. Bill and Ben groaned and handed out ten dollar bills to them. "You guys finally got your shit together?". Stan said with a smirk. "Oh fuck you Stanlion, Edster here was practically all over me". Eddie elbowed him , hard , on his ribs making everyone chuckle. "I'm happy for the both of you". Mike said with a genuine smile making. "At least they'll stop making goo-goo eyes at each other". Eddie and Richie groaned dramatically.

They all sat back down to continue their game with their bottles of beer. Richie and Eddie sat next to each other , hands still intertwined , a shooting glances full of love to each other. Richie felt strong at that exact moment. Surrounded by the people he loved so dearly and they loved him too. He looked around the room, eyes threatening to spill any second. When they finally met Stan's eyes, the corners crinkled when he mouthed , 'We all love you'.

\-------------------------

"Eds can you maybe n-not trip me!". Richie was currently blindfolded and was very close to shit his pants. It was their one year anniversary and Eddie non-subtly was going to surprise Richie. "Don't call me that dipshit. And stop whining we're almost there". Richie felt himself walk into a room and his heart was now beating hard. "Are you secretly a murderer spagheds? If you wanted it rough , you could just ask y'know?". At the same time Eddie untied the know of the blindfold and let it fall on the floor. Everyone was standing there with a small box kept in the centre and excited smiles on their face. "What's all this?". Richie asked in genuine confusion. Ben and Mike lead him to the small box and opened it. Inside was a key . "Eds you're freaking me out what's going on?". He said followed by a nervous chuckle. Eddie giggled. "This my dear 'Chee is me asking you to shift to a new apartment with me". Richie turned around to Eddie who now had a deep color spread out on his cheeks. "Uhm I j-just thought t-that, y-you know like we could m-maybe ". He lifted his hands to show expressions. Richie smiled softly and walked over to him. "Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak, I will follow you anywhere ". Richie brought Eddie in for a kiss while the others cooed at them. Eddie looked at Richie full of adoration. Yeah, he'd follow Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak anywhere.


End file.
